User talk:HomestarSB9
Welcome Hey HomestarSB9, please enjoy contributing to Random-ness Wiki! (and you better do it, or I will attack you with a rubber chainsaw and/or fried chicken) Since you have edited User:HomestarSB9, you must hold a ceremony to initiate your random-ness into Random-ness Wiki. Contact me at 111-1-RANDOM if I can help with anything! -- Alternate Phineas (Talk) 00:21, February 20, 2012 YOU ARE GETTING ON MY LAST NERVE MY GOD I WISH I MADE THIS BEFORE YOU LEFT ME THAT MESSAGE. I DONT HATE THE FAWKING BUNKER. LEAVE ME ALONE. YOU JUST GOT IN IT. WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO ANNOY ME? I WAS IN IT BUT I WANTED TO GET OUT BECAUSE OF.....just read the link....:'( UMG-The Biggest Storage Wars/Simpsons Fan on the Wiki (talk) 12:15, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I am not harrassing you. All I am saying, is that, working together with people ruined some of my life. I've been here since December 2nd. I didnt make an account until March 30th. I think I know some more about the wiki than you, is all I am saying. I just rejoined The Bunker. If I suck at it, too bad, my life already sucks. You were harrassing me. THIS NEVER HAPPENED GO BACK TO NORMAL.........NOW. UMG-The Biggest Storage Wars/Simpsons Fan on the Wiki (talk) 12:40, June 19, 2012 (UTC) RE:Okay Deal :). I hate getting into fights. I just wanted you to know I don't hate The Bunker. UMG-The Biggest Storage Wars/Simpsons Fan on the Wiki (talk) 12:59, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Why do you enter and leave chat randomly also why did you just randomly left today? Just a simple question. Hey Homestar! Come to Nickelodeon Fanon, I have a surprise for ya! :) Invader Rob 22:32, June 29, 2012 (UTC) lol I know that. I like to joke around on chat alot! ;) UMG-The Biggest Storage Wars/Simpsons Fan on the Wiki (talk) 14:00, June 30, 2012 (UTC) A very important (and serious) message for you. Homestar, this is getting way out of hand. The wiki is JUST FINE. Fawk and dayum are substitute words. And you said we can't be like this because there are kids under 13? Guess what? I'm 9. So don't say that either. If I was admin, you would be blocked by now. But, I'm only a chat-mod, so I banned you from chat. Because I don't want to see you complaining about everything that you were saying (oh, and you're banned for infinity). Thanks for understanding (if you did). And if you post another blog about the wiki being out of shape (which it's not), I will report you to Wikia. Have a good terrible day! Hai. Let's talk. 14:53, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot for understanding!!! I will unban you from chat right now. Hai. Let's talk. 14:58, July 9, 2012 (UTC) You'd better stop now... I never got nto a blind rage, even when I have been blocked for an hour... but you...'''YOU '''are the closest to my blind rage. you'v been making useless blogs just to get admin, and it's getting you closer to a block for infinity.you have been marking pages for deletion while they deserve none! THIS, IS, THE, RANDOM,NESS,WIKI! Sure, I wanna be an admin, but i don't beg and make useless blogs just for admin! I just wait until they mark me as an admin (Which MIGHT happen...) but YOU... you just make worthless blogs. that's it. goot luck getting admin at all.. and your last warning for now, if you make ONE MORE useless blog, I'm reporting you to the admins. ...*pant pant pant* phew, thatr was a lot of talking. I need some fruit punch. Hey look, I can make buttons now! From Moon snail 18:47, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Logankart2000 Hey Homestar! He is starting to troll/annoy the FAWK outta me, so I'm gonna spill something now, because he deserves that 6 month ban you were talking about. On your blog, he told you to "f**k yourself" He's making memes that say "We should take HomestarSB9, and push him into h***." He attempted to block your blogs with stupid pictures in the comments. There's probably a lot more you can find in his contributions. Anyway, let's reunite and do everything in our power to get Logan banned. He said you weren't a jerk, he secretly thinks you are. Trust me, I saw everything. I don't think you're a jerk at all, it's just that, this is Random-ness Wiki, we dont need spelling or grammar. I'm really sorry no one agrees with you. Anyway, I'm going on vacation tonight, so if he gets banned when I'm not here, leave me a message on my talk. P.S, Everytime Logan was active when I was, I unbanned you from chat, I don't know if you ever knew you were banned, but if you we're, that was Logan. He had no proof and reason to ban you for infinity for no reason. You can keep making blogs if you want, I'll unban you, and while I'm on vacation, I'll tell CAWMP, (CompliensCreator00) to keep an eye on Logan for you. He has no right to force you to stop. Trust me, I've been here watching, than joining, months before him. UMG-The Biggest Storage Wars/Simpsons Fan on the Wiki (talk) 11:05, July 12, 2012 (UTC) The Meme He just made it on MemeGenorator.cmom and gave us a link on chat. If you dig around, you might find it, but it's not likely. UMG-The Biggest Storage Wars/Simpsons Fan on the Wiki (talk) 11:29, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I cant find it. Logan just used it on chat, and I didnt copy it or anything. Sorry again.. UMG-The Biggest Storage Wars/Simpsons Fan on the Wiki (talk) 20:26, July 12, 2012 (UTC)